Taking Every Ounce of Love
by SparkleSchenderlowGirl
Summary: Logan's changed a lot throughout his life. And there have been many factors that have contributed to it. But his friends have always been there for him. And now, Camille probably will have to. The story of how Logan got so messed up, but still "got over it". I guess I suck at summaries. My first fic! NO SLASH. Lomille. Including pre-series.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Logan Mitchell had never been the kind of guy that "fit" into society. He had always been that geeky kid sitting on the corner of the classroom, with no friends to hang out with. Since he was in kindergarten he had discovered some sort of passion for learning, which kept him with his nose buried in books like medical journals or stuff like that. He was _always_ the star student of 2nd grade, since _no one_ around Texas was able to beat him on Math-he could multiply up to 12 at the age of 6-, nor Science-he had always wanted to be a doctor-, or even English-he wrote pretty nice and neat poems for his age-.

He was a genius.

And that got him to be picked on, like, a lot.

Of course, I mean, why wouldn't he? He was the perfect target for bullies. He had a small, slender frame. And was way too smart to not consider the consequences of fighting back something the same way he got it first.

Actually, he didn't even fight back. He just let it happen, even tried to brush it off as nothing, since he knew he was mature enough to handle something like this. But he did not even imagine it was just starting.

Probably he didn't even realize when it got worse. The only thing he knew was that every night he was crying himself to sleep while thinking about those things the bullies said. Basically they told him the same things every day-he actually kinda half expected them-, but every new time they hit him they did as hard, if not worse.

So, it got worse until it went out of control and everything came crashing down. Every single day he got beat after school and got said the same things. "You are nothing but a useless, worthless waste of time and space, Mitchell." "You simply don't deserve to live." "You should stop overworking yourself on books and all that nerdy stuff, Logan. You know you just won't become a doctor.-Then they saw the disappointed, wondering look in his eyes.-Why not? Oh Logie, won't you ever learn? Good things like that happen to people that are _worth_ it."

They had said that kind of things so much that he was starting to assimilate them, to let them into his life. Every time he cried until midnight he replayed those words over and over. And he'd come to agree.

Yep. Those bullies were way too mean for their ages.

When Logan's mom-Joanna Mitchell, by the way- realized what the bullies were doing to his son, she decided to leave Texas along with Logan, her husband and her little daughter, Lizzy.

They moved to Minnesota, where they were almost certain that things would get better.

But they were wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Minnesota

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't put an author's note on the first chapter. I guess I was just a tiny bit overwhelmed by the fact that I was actually posting something here. :) Anyways, I'd like to thank jackieloveslogan for her being the first person to review my first fanfic. I mean, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! When I got the mail saying "Hey, you got a review" I almost freaked out! Okay, I'll stop using y'all as my personal diary. Hope you like it Jackie c:**

Chapter 2: Minnesota

Logan had expected a change of place to change his life, but it didn't.

The moment he entered the third grade homeroom, he started getting bullied. Kids looked at him, whispered and started giggling.

And when the _new kid_ became the class' _star_ student, his classmates started to get annoyed at him, even when he was doing absolutely _nothing_. He just did what he supposed it was his thing; He mastered every topic during mid-year vacation by reading and passed his tests without even paying attention in class. So, once again:

He was a genius.

That was the only thought going on his classmates' heads every time their teacher gave him a gold star or showed the class his perfect tests, saying that he was a role model for all of them. But the only thing she ever did was earning him free glares from all the class.

That's when he started fearing that things weren't gonna be perfect at all.

And his fears were proven right when he got caught up by these big, stocky guys after school. He immediately knew what was coming next so he ran, but they got him and beat him up. However, this time there was a certain blonde boy around when it happened.

That was how Logan Mitchell met Kendall Knight and his friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. They soon became his friends; even if he didn't open up much to them fearing that things would get worse. They stood up by him whenever he got bullied, and beat up those who dared to touch their Logan.

"Maybe-Logan thought-Just maybe things are finally gonna get better"

Once again, he was wrong.

Things started coming right downhill again when his mother found out he was cheating on her. He was 11 when that happened, although he had a teenager's mind. His mom was so disappointed she left Logan, his sister and his father alone. His _daddy_ married the girl he'd been using against Joanna-who was like 15 years younger than him- and started treating Logan and Liz unlike the loving, caring father he had used to be just months ago did.

He got angry because of nothing, and wanted perfection even when he himself was far from it. Logan had owned cuts and bruises from head to toe in less than two weeks, but still his friends stuck by his side. Even when he got shut inside his basement for a whole week, even when the man hit him for getting an 80 on a test, even when he started saying the same things the bullies used to tell our dear Logie…

They actually stuck with Logan when he had tried to kill him.

That time, Logan had arrived home late due to his longer than usual hockey practice. The man had gone crazy saying how "worthless, useless, rebel, stupid kids" like him thought they could put anything before family. Logan had dared to say that if he had any family left, it was Liz, not this psychotic, sick guy who stood as his "father".

So, obviously, the man technically exploded and went to Logan with a knife. Y'all can guess by yourselves what happened next. This guy was stabbing Logan with it right when Carlos came in chewing on a corndog, up for a _really_ late slumber party with the boy. Of course, Carlos almost freaked out, but was able to call his father-who was a policeman- before running away to somewhere safe, far away from Logan's father.

Mr. Garcia arrested Mr. Mitchell, and somehow Logan and Liz ended up being adopted by Kendall and his family. Logan went into some weird state of depression, you know, that one in which you think that all bad things that happen to you and the people around you are totally _your_ fault.

Well, that was the only thing into Logan's head.

And it was really getting to him.

To the point where he went suicidal.

He tried it just once by jumping into a frozen pond near Kendall's home. If Kendall hadn't woken up, followed him and _saved_ him, Big Time Rush wouldn't exist now.

Y'all might be wondering what happened next. Logan ended up catching pneumonia, and asthma as an effect of it. And ended up on rehab.

But he felt better-or at least calmer- knowing that he had friends that loved him.

Because all he needed was love.

And he was determined to take every single ounce of it.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 2. I tried to make it a little angsty, but there's still some fluff at the end! I'll try to post chapter 3 tomorrow. I promise. I want y'all to know that I'll acept requests for this fic and future ones. But I won't make slash. I LOVE Kogan, but I love more to write Lomille fluff. I'll also write sickfics if you request them. You can either review or PM me.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dreams

Logan had always wanted to be a doctor since he was a little boy. By now, he was 15 and he still did. However, fate didn't really seem to agree with him.

James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos definitely stuck by each other's side, despite all the differences between them; James wanted to be a pop star, Logan wanted to be a doctor, Kendall wanted to be a hockey player and Carlos… well, Carlos didn't really know what he wanted. He would probably become a police officer, just like his dad.

It was pretty nice to have such amazing friends in life, but still, a friendship like that had its cons. Cons that these guys weren't really planning to revise. Cons that they had to check when Gustavo Rocque, the great producer, came over to Minnesota looking for young talent he could record with. Of course, James signed up for it, and so did his friends so they would be there to watch him and applaud him whenever he made it or not, and to be there during his_ entire_ career. They were certain that James would become famous and live in Hollywood.

But their certainty immediately dropped when Gustavo didn't seem amazed at all with James' performance. If anything, he even said that he had _no talent_, leaving James tearing apart.

Any of his friends could stand to see their older friend standing there, not able to do anything as his dreams were being torn away. If Carlos or Logan had been able to stand up against Gustavo, switching roles with James just _one_ time, they would. But they couldn't. They simply couldn't. If Carlos had known what to do, he would have done it, but was in utter shock pretty much as James and Logan were.

Kendall, being the fearless leader he was, did it. He yelled at Gustavo, saying that he was the only one that lacked talent, and then started singing the well-known Turd song.

But Logan… He was a totally different case. He couldn't even dare to try to do anything to anybody. It would remind him of his life before his friends. His life when he agreed with bullies on him being a worthless waste of _everything_. His life when his dreams were being ripped apart at the same time his soul was.

His life without love.

If he even tried to touch Gustavo-or someone else-he would beat himself up by remembering everything. The way he got messed up. The pain. That pain that he had tried to get over with, but just stayed there. He still felt it. And it seemed to grow more intense the more he watched James standing there. He couldn't take it.

Tears ran down his pale cheeks as he ran out into the cold Minnesota winter. He went home, and straight into his room, where he sat on the floor leaning against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest as he sobbed quietly.

He just wanted all of those horrible memories to go away, to leave him alone. He tried to forget and go on, but he just couldn't with the shades of the past going after him, chasing him and haunting him to no end.

He stayed like that until a bit later than sunset. And once more, just _one more time_, he cried himself to sleep.

**A/N: I know, I know. Sorta short and late. But still. I made it up last night around 1 a.m. cuz I couldn't sleep, but didn't have the opportunity to post until now. Whatever... This morning I felt like I should, I don't know... interact with you guys? That's why I'll be making a question per post, which you can answer on a review! Today's question is: Which are your top 5 BTR songs? Mine are:**

**1. No Idea**

**2. Love Me Again**

**3. Intermission**

**4. Windows Down**

**5. Untouchable**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

**A/N: Hey people! What's going on? I'm sorry for the delay, but I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story so you understand. Right after uploading chapter 3, I found my lil' sister and a friend watching a movie, so I joined them. Later, when the movie was over, we were acting kinda_ weird, _so my sister put a giant ball on the couch, got a leg on it and started dancing, but my friend kicked the ball and she went right into the wall, and my friend and I were actually crying. Then, my mom wanted my baby bro to fall asleep so she technically kicked us outta the apartment-yep, I live in an apartment. Sadly, it ain't 2J- and told us just to wonder around. In our way, I found my best friend-who happens to be a boy and we're usually confused as a couple- so we started 'playing' and he was saying that he was Jay-Jay, Narnia's lion airplane and a unicorn named Kevin and I was almost peeing my pants... Well, we ended up calling another girl, and they wanted to play hide-and-seek, but I didn't, so I was typing this chapter on my phone while they played. Around 5p.m. mom called us so we were in my room playing Mario Kart and she left and mom didn't even let me touch the laptop. And today, *sigh* it was my sister's grades delivery,so I had to get up at 8a.m. to drop my bro at school and go to my sister's to pick up her grades and then we went shopping for three hours and I was complaining cuz I didn't wanna try some pants so mom got angry at me and after all I came outta there with one tee, a mint-colored sweater and _blue_ jeans from Forever 21. Yep, I didn't exactly enjoy my visit to the mall, BUT I was heading to Subway when my sister heard Boyfriend-by BTR- coming out of a store and we almost freaked out. Then it was raining like crazy so I came home alone and my mom and sis were waiting for my bro in the car outside, so here I am. **

**REVIEWS(I can finally do this!)**

**LittleMonkeyDog: I'm glad you like it. He WILL change. And, yes, I agree. I could only figure out that No Idea was my fav because I've been singing it for a week or so. Actually, I got the title for this fic from that song.**

**Lalis Algarra: I didn't really get your message. But still, I love you.*She is my best friend from school since last year, don't judge***

**So.. I'll do something I forgot to do on earlier posts...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. If I did, I'd be married to Logan Henderson.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Decisions

Logan woke up around 1a.m. only to notice that he was curled up in a ball on the floor and his face was soaked with tears. He blinked rapidly to brush them away and stretched before going to bed, but this time he didn't cry until he fell asleep. Actually, he didn't even fall asleep. He kept thinking about all the crying he had done over statements other people had done without even knowing him, and he was starting to doubt the reality in them. He even felt like not letting those memories hurt him anymore.

"Logan? Buddy, are you ok?" Kendall said, shaking him out of his train of thoughts.

"Yeah… Leave me alone." Logan said with a hint of annoyance on his voice. Kendall sighed and turned on his heel, ready to leave the room. "Wait! What happened back there?" Logan asked innocently.

"We're going to L.A.!"

"WHAT?" Logan said, pretending not having heard well.

"You know you heard me. We're leaving next week!" Kendall replied, _way_ too excitedly, in hopes that Logan would react the same way. Instead, he gave him his best WTF stare. "You don't wanna go, do you?"

Logan just kept glaring at him in response.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone. Just… Think about it. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. It's not like I'm _forcing_ you to go." Kendall said in defeat, and left the room.

Logan was well known for taking the best decisions out of his friends. More like taking them as an instinct, not _thinking_ about them. However, this was probably going to change his life, something that he'd been longing for since first grade and hadn't happened when he moved to Minnesota. Maybe things would change for better.

And if Kendall has said that _they_ would go instead of _James_, it meant that something was up. Something big. He had obviously arranged a trip for the foursome, not only James. Or only three?

It all depended on Logan's decision. If he didn't go, his friends would probably end up killing each other. Okay, more likely like Carlos and James. But still. If he went, well, he'd live _James'_ dream, not his own, after all. So, it was the first time _ever_ that he was pondering his options and their pros and cons. So, he was about to decide to stay when another thought popped into his mind.

The memories.

If he stayed in Minnesota, they would keep chasing him around because he'd visit places that could remind him of everything. And his friends would be gone, which meant that people would start bullying him once again since he wouldn't have anyone to stand out for him. Well, he could do it on his own…

But if he move to L.A., those horrid memories would stop haunting him 'cause they wouldn't have any reason to be triggered with.

It would drastically change his life. This time _for real_.

And he would be able to stop grieving over the past.

So, he took his decision. Logan Mitchell was officially moving to Los Angeles, seeking for a brighter future.

**A/N: What do you think? I hope it wasn't too crappy. How should I start next chapter? And, speaking of new starts, I got plans, you guys. I know I said I wouldn't be writing slash, but I just came up with the idea of making a tiny, fluffy Kogan bromance one-shot. If you got any ideas, write your ideas. Today's question is: Do you like sickfics? If you do, which one is your fav? Mine is Count on You by Super Vanilla Bear. I simply love it. You guys really should read it.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doin'? I'm fine. But today I haven't got much to say. I guess I'll just go on.**

**REVIEWS**

**LittleMonkeyDog: Yay! You noticed! You can have virtual hugs. Um... Yeah, your story 'Big Time Trouble' is simply awesome. I loved it. And, yup! I simply love him. His smile is driving me crazy and so is his voice. It's PERFECT!**

**jackieloveslogan: It's okay, although I kinda missed you. I'm glad you like it. And... I do exactly the same when I have my phone. BUT I get busy reading sickfics, like, all the time. Blame my crazy mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

Chapter 5: Trouble

Logan stood in awe looking at his surroundings. He had finally left Minnesota and moved to L.A. He didn't exactly like his apartment, but he _loved_ the fact of being able to go on. At least he had things to worry about, and his past wasn't one of them. He had to worry about learning to dance and to stop being so shy. It was easy at first, but, how can you stop being what you are?

Well, he eventually realized that he didn't have to stop being himself, but to bring out the Logan that was buried deep inside of him.

* * *

It had been a few months since the guys had moved to Los Angeles. They were in a band named Big Time Rush and they already had their first album. They were famous and loved by everybody. And Logan… well, he never forgot. But he _did_ forgive. And moved on. He had finally noticed that life isn't about grieving the past and suffering because of it, but to find a way to make things better, because he couldn't change things that had already happened.

By now, Logan was a famous singer with millions of fans around the world. He was still a little shy, but he hung around people _way_ more comfortably than before. And he was able to get friends on his own. He was known as the brains of the group, and that was good. He was proud of himself for going to L.A., because, if he hadn't, Gustavo probably would've killed James and Carlos. But, he hadn't, and it only meant good things.

So, Logan felt like his life would run without any complications at all. But that was only a feeling. If it did, it wouldn't be _life_, but _existence. _He did know that he would end up into trouble. The problem was that he didn't even know what kind of trouble.

At first, he thought that _his _kind of trouble would have something to do with his public image or his grades at school. But then, he realized that people loved him for his signature, sexy dimpled smile and for being so shy, even awkward at times. And his classmates at the Palm Woods School-the Rocque School didn't end up well _at all_- admired him for getting straight A's without much effort. They even asked him to tutor them!

But, he never thought that his kind of trouble would happen to be a girl. Especially not her. Not Camille.

**A/N: Honestly, I think this is my worst chapter so far. But I'll try to make it a double post. I'm sorry. I had, like, no ideas for this chapter. _This post_'s question is: Which are your 5 fave BTR moments? I think a top 5 would be way too hard for all of us. Mine are:**

**-Bel Air Rush(blooper): James says: "Why do we have to be so delicious?" and Kendall starts laughing like crazy.**

**-Big Time Movie: James falls from the second floor an is like "Did I get him?" cute :3**

**-Big Time Secrets: Logan running around the lobby with Lucy's guitar**

**-Logan on Cambio: Around 6:30 he's like "That was supposed to be an 'awww' moment, you guys" and everybody is like awwwww and he starts laughing. I loved that.**

**-Big Time Pranks II: Logan, the Pranksta-Gangsta. **

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6: Camille

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doin'? I'm great. I'm sorry. I know I said I'd try to make it a double post, but couldn't make it. Only got all inspired and stuff until today. Whatever...**

**REVIEWS**

**LittleMonkeyDog: Thanks for your support. You're awesome. And you're welcome, my dear. Good stories deserve reviews, I guess. I agree with you in the second blooper you mentioned. It's, like, really funny. She's like 'there's something in your hair' and at the end he's like 'GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!' I love that one. An, yep. Gotta love him.**

**jackieloveslogan: Yeah! I also love those ones. It was extremely hard to do my faves, you know? These four guys simply make my life _way_ better.**

**So...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

Chapter 6: Camille

He had feared Camille Roberts since the day they met. Well, actually, the day she came dressed as a cheerleader and slapped Kendall across the face. And later that day she had come and kissed _all_ his face when he was right about to approach Jo.

But they had become good friends despite the _weird _events between them. And he actually liked her, like, a lot, but he hadn't realized about it yet, since he had _never_ had a girlfriend. He never even hung around girls very comfortably. I mean, why would he? That was James' business. Not _Logan's._ Logan's one and only business was keeping his friends from dying while doing stupid things.

But that was about to change. He had noticed that he could open up to her and spill up everything that had been stuck inside of him for years, and she wouldn't use it against him. She didn't even say anything. She just sat there and hugged him as he drowned his sorrows on tears. Logan had come to realize that there was _something_ about her. Something that made her… _special._ Something that made him entrust her with all of those things. Those things he had never told _anyone_. Not even the psychologist. Not even his friends. He _did_ trust his friends, but not the way he trusted Camille.

And she also showed some kind of special attention towards him. Not like her going mother-hen because of his past. No, she still treated him as an equal. But not the same…

By now Logan was totally lost in his thoughts. He was _confused. _What? No! Logan Mitchell was _never_ confused. He knew and understood _everything _perfectly. But he did not understand at all what his feelings were, and that pissed him off. He was already getting angry at himself for not being able to manage this whole situation.

But he didn't even know what the situation was! He didn't know if it was a problem, or a blessing or something like that. All he knew was that he liked it. And _wanted_ it.

He took his phone out of his pocket, plopped down on his bed and started searching for it. He found it, stared at it and smirked. It was a photo of him and Camille at the pool with their friends.

There was something about that bright smile. Those shining eyes. That lopsided, cute smile. The way her perfect dark curls fell over her shoulders. It made him feel… _warm._

And he didn't want that _something_ to go. He had never felt something like that before, but it made him feel butterflies inside of him. It made him feel different. Like he would change himself, give everything up to have that something with him. To have _her _with him.

Then it comes all flooding in.

He smirks.

He _loves_ Camille.

**A/N: I did like this. Even though it was short, but still. I can already picture Logie all stressed cuz he doesn't understand himself and then getting hit by the truth and being happy because of it. Well, people, I'm starting a new story. IT'S A SICKFIC! Why? Well, I've always wanted to read something about a sick Logie and Camille taking care of him. And I never found anything like that, so I decided I'd make my own. I might upload it tomorrow. At least I'll try. Today's question is: If you could pick 5 places to live-real or not-, which ones would they be? Mine are:**

**-Canada**

**-Palm Woods :3**

**-NARNIA!**

**-Equestria**

**or...**

**-THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!**

**I know I'm crazy, but I like it. *gasp* Oh no! I forgot to tell y'all something! I'll be working on a side-story to this one. I'll start it this week. And probably it'll be my birthday present to an awesome person. Her penname in here is Lalis Algarra. Her birthday is _exactly_ in one week. So, it would be perfect, right? Cuz some-guy-at-my-homeroom's birthday was the same day that the official release of 24/seven! That's why I said 'happy birthday' to him. Otherwise I wouldn't have remembered. AND my baby bro's birthday happens to be the same _day_ that Windows Down was released. **

**and... I'm officially turning 13 on 26 days! Yay!**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7: Love

**A/N: Ugh. I feel horrible. I'm a mean person, but my dear mother managed to keep me away from the laptop for 24 hours. Do y'all understand? 24 HOURS! Way too much for my liking. However, I'd like to wish a happy birthday to jackieloveslogan. Happy Birthday, dear! LOL. Whatever... You guys can check out my announced sickfic. It's called "Things are better when you're by my side". You could enter my profile so you can see it clearly 'n easily. **

**REVIEWS**

**Lalis Algarra: Of course you do. Haha okay no. But I luv ya too.**

**LittleMonkeyDog: *blush* Thanks. You don't have to wait anymore. I'm glad you're excited. And also, cool places! I agree.**

**jackieloveslogan: Once again, happy birthday! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PD: I forgot to say that I'd also consider living in Sugar Rush**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

Chapter 7: Love

He loved her. He had never loved before. Only his mother, and his sister, and his friends, but no one else. And it wasn't the same kind of love. He had loved them because they were family, and you're _supposed_ to love family. But with Camille, it was different. He loved her because he _wanted _to. He loved her because she made him feel… _complete_. He felt as if she was part of him, and he wanted to be a part of her. But he didn't even know if she liked him. Well, of course she liked him, but not _that_ way. Or did she? There was only one way to know. But Logan didn't know how to talk to her. He did _not_ know what to do. He wouldn't come up to James for advice, because his words would be something like '_Just tell her, dude. It ain't that hard._'

Easy, right? Yeah.. But Logan had confidence issues. He could be as smart as Albert Einstein when it was about math or stuff like that. But when it came to _normal people _intelligence, he was totally lost. He didn't know what to do and that annoyed him. But he had an idea. He remembered that back in Minnesota, whenever James liked a girl, he came up to her and said '_Hey, I think you're pretty. You and I, after school. What do you think? It's a date.' _And that was all. So he figured that was what he should do.

That was why he was approaching Camille, with some flowers. She was sitting by the pool, reading her scripts, '_as perfect as always'_, he thought. When she noticed he was coming towards her, she smiled and waved. He smiled, too, and blushed lightly.

"Um… Camille… I have a problem." He said.

"Do you?"

"Well, it isn't that much of a problem. It's more like… an issue. And it involves you." He said, twiddling his fingers.

"Does it?" She asked. He nodded. "And do you wanna tell me about it?" He nodded again. "So, what is it? You know you can tell me anything."

He grabbed her hands gently, sitting across from her. "Camille," he said, drawing in a sharp intake of air. "I love you."

**A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger, right? I feel like this chapters are getting shorter as the story goes on. However, I love this. But still, I'll make you hate Camille later. *evil laughs* I'm serious. Today's question is: Which are your 5 fave _candies_? (I'm running out of ideas for these questions) Mine are:**

**-Nutella**

**-Milky Way and Snickers**

**-Yay! Apples! :3**

**-Baskin Robbins' Cotton Candy ice-cream**

**-Hershey's (Cookis 'n Cream)**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Same Feelings

**A/N: Hey people! What'cha doin'? I'm posting this. LOL**

**REVIEWS**

**Lalis Algarra: Then you're my super Gummy Friend. Or Gummy! That's Pinkie Pie's pet alligator! Yay!**

**jackieloveslogan: Yes. You will. I'll check your Wattpad account later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

Chapter 8: Same feelings

Camille just sat there in awe. She hadn't seen that coming _at all_. Tears of joy started welling in her eyes. She simply couldn't believe what just had happened.

"Do… Do you love me?" She stuttered quietly. Logan sighed.

"See… I understand if you hate me now, but I had to tell you before exploding and I didn't know what to do and-and I don't even know what is happening right now!" He started hyperventilating.

"No! I mean, no, I don't hate you." She said, squeezing gently his hands.

"Don't you?" He asked his eyes full of tears as well.

"No. Actually, I like how you were able to tell me this. I was expecting James to do it for you, or something like that."

"What? Wait, did you know?"

"You're too obvious, Logie. I understand what you feel, but you should keep it inside until the moment you confess it." She said calmly.

"Yeah… So James was right when he said I was obvious. And- wait. Do you understand? What do you mean?" He exclaimed.

"Well, you know…" She said nervously. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything." He said with a wink. She smiled in response.

"So… Do you…" He started, blushing a bit. She just got out of her seat, helped him up and started kissing him passionately yet gently. After a few moments both of them had to back off, already struggling for oxygen.

"Does that answer your question?" She whispered her lips a few centimeters away from his.

"Yes. So, do you want to…You know…" He whispered back. She smiled widely and nodded.

"I will be your girlfriend, Mr. Mitchell." She said softly, still smiling. He sighed contently and held her waist, crashing his lips against hers. She kissed back and smiled into the kiss, coming out of the shock she had been into when he first kissed her. It was always _her_ who kissed _him_, so it was new for the _couple_-yes, you can call them like that from now on- to start differently.

But they were glad to be finally together. Because, deep down, they had always known that they were meant to be together. Ever since that morning when she came and slapped Kendall across the face.

**A/N: Sort of a cheesy ending, huh? I'm sorry, but I couldn't picture it any other way. Today's question-or _challenge- _is: Tell 10 fun or weird facts or events about you and your life. Mine are:**

**1. Today someone told me the Barracuda is a fish. I couldn't help but to laugh at that. Sorry, James!**

**2. When I get stressed I cry. Fortunately, I haven't gotten stressed with this story _yet_.**

**3. I love cupcakes.**

**4. My laugh is a weird mix of a hyena, a squirrel, a crazy person and a _blender._ It's my friends' and my sister's fault.**

**5. I love Mario Kart for Wii. Exactly, I LOVE Baby Mario.**

**6. My best friend is a weird phenomenon. **

**7. I get angry easily, but when I get _really_ angry I start talking quickly and swearing. I hate that.**

**8. Today I did a chili Doritos fight with my lil' sister at the supermarket. I basically ate the whole package. THE WINNER!(BTR on Cambio)**

**9. I speak Spanish, English and I'm starting to learn French. My friends and sister laugh at my accent. **

**10. Yesterday I bought Equestria Girls, just cuz I love it.**

**Review?**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Holi! Hee hee... Okay, no. This is definitely not a moment to start speaking-or typing?- with my weird dialects in Spanish. So, I'll tell ya what's going on. Here I am-there you are, why does it seem so far? LOL- because I wanna share something with you guys. I think I have major writer's block. Well, at least for this story. Nonetheless, ideas for 'Things are better when you're by my side' keep flowing in and out. I even have the ending planned. Ironic, huh? So I NEED ideas. I'd really appreciate if you guys helped me out on that. So... I'll take in requests. Yes, I will. Just because my brain doesn't have any. AND I'll also take requests about ****_anything_**** you want for a collection of one-shots I'll do. I wanna apologize for not having ideas. I feel like a meanie. However, I'll make the 'Reviews' section so y'all have something to do while I come up with something. I mean, I ****_did_**** have an idea. But it was ****_way_**** too crappy. Let's go on.**

**REVIEWS**

**LittleMonkeyDog: I feel like you and I should be friends. Honestly. I DO get people annoyed by singing all the time. That's why my sister hates No Idea. I'm totally freaked out by any living creature smaller than my hand. Especially spiders. Those damn things make me cry and scream. I can laugh 'til I cry too. The last time that happened was yesterday cuz I was sitting on my living room with my sis and my '****_boyfreak_****'-it's a combination of freak and boyfriend. I already told ya that we look like a couple, but we ain't. That's how my sister calls him- and he was plopped on a couch playing Vector on his phone and my sis was like staring at the screen saying 'Look! They are niggers!' and he was all like laughing like crazy... His laughter sounded like mine, actually... so I was on my room when she said that and I came out and he was like laughing on a ****_weird_**** way and my sister was staring at him and I was like 'What the fuck just happened?' and she told me and I was like 'WTF? Seriously?' and he kept laughing and I was laughing at how he laughed and at the end I was crying on the other couch and he was choking ****_on air_****. Not even a drink or something. So I was crying more and starting to choke myself. OR maybe this morning cuz I got trapped inside a hoodie and my mom was like laughing at me and then I was crying and mom too and my sis was like left out. (I'll stop rambling about this cu I'm about to burst out laughing and it's 10:10 p.m.) I like to hide behind walls and freak ppl out when they pass by. Haha**

**Lalis Algarra: Yay! You're still you! You haven't let all of that social pressure to change you! That's why I luv ya. **

**jackieloveslogan: Your last fact is pretty interesting. It reminds me of my sis and I. Sometimes she starts laughing like a freakin' ****_blender_**** and I'm like laughing in mute, constanly gasping. It's weird. And... yep. Awesome cheesy ending. :3**

**So... I'll give you three questions tonight. For next chapter... Ugh. Submit your requests. Just give me time-you know, I'm gonna be there- and I'll see what I can do. Questions are:**

**1. If you had a weird name, what would it be? I mean, like really, really weird.**

**2. What's yer fave snack?**

**3. Did you notice the two fragments of BTR songs on this Author's Note?**

**I'll answer.**

**1. Mine would be ****Gertrude Rosalina Sparkle Schenderlow****. It's got a long story, but I'll tell it just so you have something to do. Well, it happens that one day, a friend-he's a boy- was like staring at me and out of nowhere he said 'You're Gertrude.' And I was like WTF and then I was like 'Oh yeah? Then you're Hortense.'-yeah, I was thinking about Logie-. Um... Then, a few days later I was like 'Yay! Let's get new names for everybody!' so I told another friend 'Hey! You can be Mario!' and he was like in shock at first but then he was like glaring at me and said 'then you're Rosalina' and I thought about it and then I was like 'YES! I'm Gertrude Rosalina!'. I did get stared at. So, what's next? Oh yeah. Sparkle. As y'all might know by seeing my penname, I'm sort of a Brony. So, this February when school started my friends and I got pony names for each one of us cuz we were 6 and I ****_am_**** Twilight Sparkle. She's awesome. I luv her. So I borrowed her lastname for my weird name. And Schenderlow, GUESS IT! YAY! I AM IN LOVE WITH IT! So I used it.**

**2. Mine are wheat cookies-they're salty- with berries-flavored green tea or orange juice. I know it's sorta weird, But ****_I'm_**** a weird person and I'm proud of it.**

**3. I did. But I won't tell ya. *evil laugh***

**So... PLEASE REQUEST! AND REVIEW-with your answers to my questions, of course.-! **

**-Love, Cami. Yeah, I love y'all.**


	10. Chapter 9: Ol' 'Friends'

**A/N: Hola mi gente! Amo los Doritos y tengo un fenomenovio! Haha okay no... But yes. I LOVE Doritos and I DO have a _boyfreak._ So, I'm back. I guess I figured out what the cause of my writer's block was. Last week I had to go to pick up my grades from school, and the average of all of my subjects, all the year came out as a 6. And grades in my school go up to 7. So I got what would be a 9 out of 10. So I was like freaking out, so mom took me out to eat and I ate a _giant_ waffle with Nutella and cheesecake ice-cream on top. And I got my mind out of this. And inspiration didn't return until yesterday. So, I'm finally back! Yay!**

**REVIEWS**

**Lalis Algarra: Yay! Las tostiarepas son geniales! Pero no pasa. Tienes que hacer una combinación de los 5 apellidos. And, if you had it, you had to tell me.**

**jackieloveslogan: I also laugh when I'm bored, Ms. Awcajwk. Haha I loved your name. And Logie is my hottie too.**

**LittleMonkeyDog: Yay! Virtual friends' power! You were right about the writer's block. Thank you. Um, you were wrong. I'll tell what the correct ones are at the end. But don't scroll to the bottom, Ms. Starbucks. PD: (whispers) remember not to tell anyone!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amanda, Luke, Danny and the extremely delayed storyline.**

Chapter 9: Ol' 'Friends'

Logan and Camille had been dating at least for a month and they were quite a sight. They were actually one of the cutest couples in Hollywood. It was their two month anniversary and they had chosen to celebrate it by cuddling by the pool. Their cuddling had become a making out session when Logan's phone started ringing. He huffed and let go of her waist before sitting down and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked angrily as Camille released his back gently.

"_Hello Logan" _Kelly said at the other side of the line._ "I know that today's yours and Camille's_ _anniversary, but Gustavo wants you guys to do a song with another band he found somewhere, so I was wondering if you could come to the studio in five minutes."_

"Ugh… Well, I'm kinda busy, you know. But I'll try to be there as soon as possible." He said hesitantly while thinking about it. "Probably I'll be available tonight, so I could be there tomorrow…"

"_You can bring Camille."_

"Oh, okay, see you there" He said gleefully, smiling widely.

"_I'll send a limo. Bye"_ Kelly said and hung up.

"So, what happened?" Camille asked curiously, staring at him.

"Kelly said I have to be at the studio in five minutes." He said. She frowned. "But she said you can come." She perked up and smiled. They stood up and walked back to their apartments to get some clothes on, and after five minutes flat they were boarding the awaiting limo. Inside they started cuddling and kissing gently while Kendall, James and Carlos stared at them. Kelly was too busy checking paperwork to notice the two lovebirds.

"Um… Guys, could you please stop doing that?" Carlos asked shyly. Logan and Camille apparently snapped back to reality from their own world, and nodded quietly while blushing. However, not even five minutes passed before Logan rested his head on her shoulder and started giving her neck soft pecks as she giggled uncontrollably. Then, before they wanted it to be over, they arrived at Rocque Records. Kendall, James and Carlos ran out from the limo and away from Logan and Camille, who walked calmly out of the limo, holding hands and interlocking fingers while staring at each other's eyes, getting lost in them. They stayed like that until they arrived at Gustavo's office, where Logan let go of her hand and snaked an arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dogs!" Gustavo said, eyeing Logan and Camille, clearly annoyed by his lazy attitude. "I want you to make a song with these guys. They came from Texas and if you sing with them I'll get a lot of money." He said, calmer than usual. Carlos gasped and smiled cheerfully.

"Really? Are we gonna sing with someone?" He asked. Gustavo just glared at him and nodded. "Yay! We can have new friends! Who are they?"

"These are Danny, Amanda and Luke." Kelly said, motioning a trio to come into the room. After she did, a boy with light brown spiked-up hair and blue eyes, a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes and another boy with black hair and eyes came walking slowly through the door. James winked at the girl, who winked back, as Kendall smiled sheepishly and Carlos waved excitedly. However, Logan didn't seem too pleased with this. If anything, he just glared at Danny-the first boy- for a few seconds, before blinking quickly and giving his lopsided smile, glancing at Luke and Amanda. "These are James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan" Kelly said. "It's time to shake hands, guys." She whispered harshly at the guys, who did as they were told. But when Danny shook Logan's hand, a weird silence seemed to fill the room for them as they glared at each other. Fortunately, Camille's phone started ringing, reminding them of the other people in the room.

"Hello?... Yes, why?... Oh, sure. Bye" Camille said into her phone, before glancing over at Logan. "I gotta go. I'm sorry." She said, before kissing Logan's cheek, turning on her heel and leaving. He just stayed silent.

"So, dogs, I want you to warm up before I get an idea for this new song. Get into the booth, NOW!" Gustavo said. The boys obeyed quickly and set their microphones and the music for Intermission started playing.

"What? Why? Don't be cruel!" Logan whined. "I was supposed to have today off!"

"Well, YOU DON'T! So be a good dog and do what I tell you to do!" Gustavo yelled. Logan sighed, got closer to his microphone and started singing.

_Curtains open up the scene_

_Spotlights shine on you and me_

_Tonight_

_Pretending for the crowd below_

_That we put on a real good show_

_But it's a lie_

He ended his first solo and glared at Gustavo, making everyone in the room laugh at him. A few minutes later they were done with the _whole_ song, Danny was still glaring at Logan. Anyways it wasn't like Logan was putting on a better attitude. After a while, Kendall got fed up and took Logan aside.

"Spill up." He said simply while crossing his arms and glaring daggers at his younger friend.

"Huh? What?" Logan asked, confused by Kendall's sudden behavior. "What are you talking about?"

"You and this Danny guy. I know there's something up between you two. So spill." Kendall said. "You know there's no sense on hiding it from us, right? Even Carlos noticed." Logan sighed and looked at the ground.

"I know him." He said blankly.

"Of course you know him. We all do. C'mon, Logan, don't be an idiot. What's your problem?" Kendall asked, already irritated with Logan's _deal_ with meeting new people.

"No! I mean, I knew him before we _met_ today." Kendall raised an eyebrow. "See, when I lived in Texas he was a really smart guy, and he was popular and stuff, but he didn't like me because I had better grades than him. So he started bullying me. Actually he and his gang were the first people to beat me in my whole life. Now do you understand why I try to be so _nonchalant_ to him? I don't like him. I even think I _hate_ him. And I suppose that my fucking problem is that, Kendall. I don't care if I seem like an idiot. You'll never understand. You are _the_ Kendall Knight, that cool guy at school, captain of the hockey team, so you got _nobody_ to even dare to tease you. But I got _nothing_. I'm just that nerdy guy at school that over-analyzes things and has no time for his social life. That's me for you, Kendall. Just like _him_ and other people think and say." Logan said hysterically, turning on his heel and leaving quickly when he was done.

Kendall just stood there in awe, in shock after his friend's outburst. He didn't know that. But sometimes you just suppose things without knowing everything. He just sighed and went back to the studio.

"Kendall! Where's Logan?" Gustavo asked, calmer than always.

"He left." Kendall said flatly, not showing any emotion, which almost freaked Carlos out.

"WHAT? Why?" His boss asked, already getting angry.

"He… He kinda had a panic attack and left." He said, not really lying, but not telling a whole truth.

"Oh." Gustavo said simply. "I'll be in my office doing my magic if anyone needs me."

Gustavo left, so Carlos and James started flirting with Amanda, Luke pulled out his phone and got into his own world and Kendall approached Danny slowly.

"Dude, Logan hates you." He said blankly, crossing his arms and staring at the guy.

"Huh? Really? Why would he?" Danny asked, pretending innocence.

"See, when I took him aside I guess I misjudged him and asked him what his deal was, so he just yelled at me everything that happened between you two." Kendall said.

"So now you're gonna beat me up for that, right?" Danny asked, scared.

"I would. But I just can't hate you." Kendall said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because some people taught me that if I hate, I'll be a hater. And I _hate_ haters." Kendall said.

"But if you hate haters, you're a hater as well."

"Then I _despise_ haters. I don't know what that means but Logan says that it's an equivalent to hate." Kendall said. "Whatever. You do just what he does, right?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "You try to pry people away from their first topic of conversation so you don't have to talk about it. He does that, like, all the time. Whenever Carlos spills his milk by pouring it into his helmet, James complains about his looks because it's one of the days he decides to stay on his pj's all day, and I tackle him because he doesn't let me watch hockey on TV, he doesn't do anything to anybody. Instead he stays away from all of us, locks inside his bedroom and when someone knocks at his door he acts as cheerfully as possible, but a few days later one of us does something stupid so it's too much pressure to handle and he ends up fainting."

"That happens in real life?"

"Yes. And Logan is able to handle it despite his past and his messed up emotions. That's epic. But I know him."

"Duh. He's your best friend."

"Ugh. That's not what I mean. I mean, I probably know him better than he does. He's like my brother. No, he _is_ my brother since his mother left and his father tried to kill him. And I've been with him through most of his life, so I know how messed up he still is. I mean, he isn't able to hate any living thing, but he hates you, and now I feel like an idiot because I hadn't realized until today." Kendall said.

"What do you mean? Why do you feel like an idiot?"

"He didn't tell me until five minutes ago _who _had done that to him. And now I know it was _you_."

"Wait. What did I do to him? I know I hurt him. And I've been wanting to apologize, but I can't. It isn't easy, you know."

"Well, I don't think that a simple 'sorry' won't make it. He's so messed up he needs more than that."

"Then how messed up is he?"

"I shouldn't really tell you."

"Then how do you expect me to fix things?" Danny yelled angrily.

"Dude, don't you understand? He's broken! Irrevocably broken! There's nothing you can do to fix him!" Kendall yelled angrily. Danny just put this face that means 'then what the fuck do you mean?'. "You just can't fix him! You already practically ruined his life! And you took it so far that if we hadn't been there for him, he wouldn't be here!"

"Oh, yeah? How could _you_ be the one who helped him through everything if you just sent him into a panic attack?"

"I just sent him into a panic attack by making him remember everything. You sent him into depression! Fucking depression! Don't you understand what you did? He believed everything you told him. You know what? I'll tell you how messed up he is so you can try to find a way to come like a hero and make things better."

"Finally." Danny grumbled. Kendall held back all his will to punch this guy and bit his lip. He took in a shaky breath and calmed himself down.

"You think it's a game, right? Well, sadly, it isn't. A person's life is not a game. Especially not when Logan tries to kill himself."

**A/N: So... I like the ending. Um... I got something to say. From now on, I'll place hidden fragments from BTR songs on the Author's Note. If you notice them, tell me on your reviews. If you're right, I'll have Logan here _virtually_ rewarding you. Right, Logie?  
****Logan: Yup!  
Me: So, start your job, dear.  
Logan: Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. So, Lalis Algarra and jackieloveslogan didn't mention any, so they don't win gummy bears _yet_. Oh, and LittleMonkeyDog did mention it. But the correct ones were:  
-'Here I am, there you are, why does it seem so far?' from Any Kind of Guy**

**-'Just give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there' from Boyfriend  
LittleMonkeyDog only mentioned Any Kind of Guy, so she gets half a pack of potato chips!  
Me: Thank you, Logie. I wanna make another announcement. Lalis Algarra's birthday was three days ago, but I didn't have an actual chapter to post. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I love you. Haha. So another chapter won't be up soon 'cause it ain't easy-to keep on moving city to city, just get up and go- to produce _good_ chapters so quickly. This will NOT be a double update because I'm evil so I'll keep you wondering about what will happen next.**

**Review?**


End file.
